


It's Not Over Yet

by elucifexeia



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, M/M, These boys are too wild.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucifexeia/pseuds/elucifexeia
Summary: Frankenstein and Urokai are wild and kinky shits, what more can I say?





	It's Not Over Yet

Frankenstein’s breath is thin, the hand held tightly around his throat making it nigh impossible to do anything but _feel_. With what breath he does have he whimpers, groans, and something resembling Urokai’s name is spread between the rasping. 

Urokai is relentless; his pace fast, hard, and made to _assault_. Frankenstein’s senses, at least, certainly feel it. In his mind are far more screams than that hand will permit to leave his mouth. His entire body shakes, wracked with pleasure beyond his limits.

“ _Frankenstein_.”

The voice doesn’t belong to the one inside of him, but Frankenstein recognises it immediately. The sound. The tone. And the shame in realisation hits him so fast that he comes anyway. Untouched, and before Urokai. The latter releases Frankenstein’s throat from his grasp and his movements come to a halt, still buried deep within him. 

“--the _fuck_ , Frankenstein?” 

Between coughing, inhaling deeply, and trying to reel in his senses, he can’t even begin to formulate a reply. That was definitely _Master_ ’s voice. Resonating in his mind and to the very core of his being. Was it real? Did he imagine it at the pinnacle of heightened sense and pleasure? He fears responding, lest the mortification grow. Though speaking of mortification, now that he’s got some awareness, he’s not sure how he’s going to explain _this_  mess. 

Urokai’s eyes look down at him, bore into him. The fire isn’t gone - that’s at least one good sign - and maybe Frankenstein can take advantage of it. 

“You think I’m done?” he asks, still mildly breathless but with a tone no less taunting than usual. 

“You’re unbelievable, you literally just--!”

“Are you really going to bitch about fucking me more?”

“Fuck you.”

“That _is_ the point.” 

“Shut up.” 

Though stated, Frankenstein in his sensitivity still feels Urokai pull back only to thrust with more aggravated force than before. And it has him keening. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t considered this before - being continuously fucked beyond completion. It’s a whole new level of pain (not intolerable) wrought by hypersensitivity - especially when Urokai strokes his cock at the same time. 

The sensation of the fingers at his throat still tingles, the voice of his master still lingers in his mind, and they’re merely a few of the factors that have him reaching full hardness faster than one might expect. He reaches up, tangling his long fingers into Urokai’s hair and _pulling_. There’s something of a growl that comes from the redhead, and Frankenstein is somehow utterly weak to that bratty sound. 

“Harder,” he demands. “You--” he arches as a particularly hard thrust hits _just right_. “You can do better than--”

“Shut _up_.” 

Urokai’s hand slaps over his mouth in an instant, and accentuates his command with another move of brute force. Frankenstein has to breathe through his nose instead, but he’s the furthest thing from displeased. His legs wrap tighter around Urokai - as though it’ll pull him that much deeper, and he manages to shift his face and open his mouth just enough that the fingers covering it end up _in it_.

And of course, Frankenstein is going to make the most of it, while he can still maintain eye contact with Urokai.

He licks, sucks, _bites_  the fingers in his mouth - and he can feel the shiver that runs through him. 

A series of expletives leaves Urokai’s mouth in low breaths, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Frankenstein - disheveled, saliva trailing from his mouth, and with a sultry and disastrously inviting gaze to boot. Frankenstein knows what he’s doing, and he knows Urokai has a completely love-hate relationship with _everything_ he does.

There’s blatant reluctance when Urokai pulls his fingers out of Frankenstein’s mouth, but on the other hand he’s quick to once again grasp the blond’s cock - pumping just as aggressively and jarringly as his thrusts are becoming. Frankenstein arches beautifully, head thrown back in a soundless cry as Urokai drags him to his second completion- his limbs tensing and going limp, hands falling from Urokai’s hair to beside his own head as he pants and writhes.

But Urokai’s not done. In that moment, the redhead uses both his hands to grasp tightly at Frankenstein’s hips - pulling him with that distinct force of a noble onto every push forward. Frankenstein twitches, moans with his eyes squeezed shut from the complete (but welcome) overload his body is taking. It doesn’t take long for Urokai to still, buried deep within him. He shifts only a few times as he rides out the orgasm - Frankenstein has enough sense to watch the brat come undone at last, and unclasps his legs from around him. 

They’re both panting, spent, somewhat exhausted, but entirely satisfied. 

“Do not get comfortable, Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein tenses immediately, and Urokai notices it enough to throw both a half glare (because that’s my sensitive _dick_ you’re clamping down on, asshole) and look of concern in his direction.

“What?” he dares to question. 

“Master...” Frankenstein states, still mildly dazed by the implication - and the proposition.

“Mas... you mean, Sir Raizel? What are you even talking about?” 

“Haha... Hahaha...” Frankenstein laughs, for a good few moments to say the least. “Master’s coming here. Right now.” And that alone has Urokai pulling out of him faster than a speeding bullet, causing Frankenstein to hiss for the briefest of moments. 

“You could have said so sooner instead of just laughing you stupid--”

“You don’t get it.” he states, sitting up with a sigh (one that carries the sound of ‘are you and idiot?’ toward the noble trying to make himself appear somewhat decent all of a sudden) and narrowing his eyes suggestively toward Urokai. “Master’s going to _join in_.”


End file.
